Teen Titans, Meta-Warriors Season 1
by Midnight1336
Summary: This is the sequel to my first Fanfic under a similar name. You don't have to read it although I do suggest you at least read the prologue. This is basically the Teen Titans as if they have always lived in a Pokémon world. I will NOT be going through every episode and showing how it changed but will instead insert my own episodes. I do not own Teen Titan or Pokémon.


**If you haven't read my first story "Teen Titans, the Meta Warriors" you should at least read the prologue to understand the world they live in. As I said in the last chapter I will NOT be going through episode by episode to show how it changes with Pokémon. I will instead write episodes that go along with the episodes of the series. This story goes along with the first season and as promised here is the episode list continuity I will be working with.**

Episode 1: Divide and Conquer

Episode 2: Sisters

Episode 3: Final Exam

Episode 4: Forces of Nature

Episode 5: Sum of His Parts

Episode 6: Nevermore

Episode 7: Switched

Episode 8: Deep Six

Episode 9: Masks

Episode 10: Mad Mod

Episode 11: Car Trouble

Episode 12: Apprentice Part 1

Episode 13: Apprentice Part 2

**I think I should also give a list of the fonts I use. **

Normal.

_Thought._

"_Thinking out to a Pokémon partner" _(For Warriors)

"A Pokémon talking to another Pokémon." (Note this is when a human would here a Pokémon saying its species name but another Pokémon would actually hear what I write.)

**And Authors Notes which should never appear in the middle of my fics.**

**So without further delay, let's get on with the fic.**

**This is the Prologue and thus happens before episode 1.**

Robin stood looking back across the bay to Jump City, the city he and his team had sworn to protect. A lot of time past since that night he declared them a team and a lot changed. For one he was no longer standing on a lonely island but an island that displayed a huge tower in the shape of a "T" which held the five heroes and their Pokémon. They called it "Titans Tower" not only for alliteration but because they had decided to call themselves the Teen Titans. "Titans" after the fearsome gods from mythology who, when their time had come, were succeeded by their children, the group could only hope to be so lucky since Robin wasn't foolish enough to believe all crime would be wiped out in their lifetime. The also hoped it would strike fear in the hearts of their enemies, despite the underwhelming "Teen" part of the name which they hoped would attract more wayward heroes to them instead of the dark side. Besides if any villains were dumb enough to underestimate them it would just be an easier win which meant fewer chances for injury in Robin's eyes.

Not that his team was weak, in fact they had gotten significantly stronger in the time it took STAR laboratories to build this tower for them out of the alien technology. They had started a training routine for both them and their Pokémon, a team to which they added a new member. Robin smiled remembering how he explained what Pokémon were to Starfire, then how the entire team sat down with her and went through the entire list of known Pokémon, from Kanto to Unova, to find Starfire's first potential partner. At first she loved all of them but they eventually narrowed it down once they explained she couldn't have a legendary. They then had to explain Pokémon types, stats, evolution and moves in greater detail when they realized all of the Pokémon she chose were pink. After which they were all surprised when she requested a Buneary as her first partner as he was cute, powerful and would evolve when their bond was strongest. She may not be a warrior like Robin and Raven but having a Buneary, or rather evolving him to a Lopunny, would let her know she was a good trainer. And Starfire had chosen her second which they had made plans to get very soon.

But Robin didn't worry about the changes to the island and its inhabitants, those changes were all good, he worried about the changes to the city. As a city there were always big companies and banks, but when word got out that Jump was now being protected by a team of supers even bigger companies and banks moved in. Headquarters, plazas and skyscrapers full of money and other valuables that moved in and requested special protection. They wouldn't get it but it would make their life difficult. The extra money attracted more villains, and more importantly super villains, to Jump not that that was the only attraction for these rogues. Some wanted to test their powers against this new team and others were coming to do crime in a city the Justice League would no longer be worrying about at all.

Not that they got many villains still coming in with those latter hopes as his team has gotten into a bit of a rhythm in beating them, training, housekeeping the tower and team building. _Yeah we aren't going anywhere and we are only getting stronger._

Robin's brooding over the city was interrupted by a flashing red light at his belt. _Think about the amount of crime and it is sure to happen._ Robin thought smiling and shaking his head before turning abruptly toward the door and running down to meet his team as he thought out to his partner _"Alright who's attacking."_

"_Some blockhead named Cinderblock is attacking a prison"_ Captain replied.

"_Well then, let's show this Charlie Brown five reasons he should just stay there."_


End file.
